


Et mes veines sont emplies de plomb

by Caidy



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Ghost Town, Guns, M/M, Q and Tanner are BFFs, Q has a past, Vodka, also Sergio Leone movies yeah, also warning for brief gore, and Q is a badass, and weird relationships, it's actually very slow and melancholic, mentions of death and blood, russian winter is hardcore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caidy/pseuds/Caidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mission est terminée, les méchants sont morts, les gentils ont gagné, mais puisque le grand hiver russe est impitoyable, Q et Bond sont coincés dans une ville fantôme à la frontière sibérienne. Il s'agit de vodka, de cigarettes, de thé et d'identité, et entre deux regards ils apprennent à se vénérer mutuellement - et peu importe que Q ait des squelettes dans son placard et que Bond soit déjà vieux et blasé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et mes veines sont emplies de plomb

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de grandiose ; fic écrite en deux semaines avec un acharnement proche de l'obsession. La musique est importante, comme toujours. Il s'agit de : For a fistful of dollars – Ennio Morricone / Learning to fly ; One slip ; On the turning away – Pink Floyd / Creep on creepin’ on – Timber Timbre (album) / My tunnels are long and dark these days – Asaf Avidan / This is all yours – Alt-J (album).

_Regarde, exquis meurtrier :_

_La douleur est une chose qu’on inflige si aisément._

_Le soleil est mort et le rayon doux sur ma cuisse nue,_

_S’est éteint sans un bruit, sans un fracas,_

_Alors que tu fuis pour un ailleurs dont je me moque ;_

_Et que mes veines sont emplies de plomb._

 

* * *

 

 

_Was it love, or was it the idea of being in love?_

_Or was it the hand of fate, that seemed to fit just like a glove?_

_The moment slipped by and soon the seeds were sown_

_The year grew late and neither one wanted to remain alone_

_One slip, and down the hole we fall_

_It seems to take no time at all_

_A momentary lapse of reason_

_That binds a life for life_

_One slip_ , Pink Floyd

 

* * *

 

 

**ET MES VEINES SONT EMPLIES DE PLOMB**

 

* * *

 

 

Ce n’est pas le vide qui dérange Q, c’est le silence qui y habite. Cette absence surréelle de bruits de pas, de craquements de branches, de piaillements d’oiseaux, de ronronnements de moteurs qui donne l’air _mort_ à tout ce qui est _vivant_. Bond dit qu’il réfléchit trop. Qu’il prend un plaisir vicieux à rendre les choses plus insoutenables encore – Q dit que même lui est incapable d’empirer les choses, et l’agent laisse généralement tomber après ça. Il a appris, après six mois passés avec la même voix railleuse dans son oreillette, murmurant chaque indication avec une minutie calculée, que le Quartermaster apprécie d’avoir le dernier mot. Ça fait toujours marrer Bond. Il était pareil, plus jeune.

Ils ont plus de choses en commun que l’agent ne le pensait, tellement qu’il est parfois incapable de le regarder dans les yeux – Q a encore une chance de faire plus de bien que de mal dans cette vie-là, pas Bond.

-Tu vas mourir de froid dehors, et les loups dévoreront ton cadavre encore tiède.

Q renifle.

-Probablement.

Il est debout face à la fenêtre, le visage à moitié enfoui dans le bleu nuit de son écharpe. Elle était à Bond, quand ils sont arrivés, mais il lui a volé à un moment quelconque et l’agent n’y a pas prêté attention. Q est une boule de nerfs impatients, trépignant la moitié de la journée, soupirant l’autre. Il n’est pas habitué à l’attente. Bond, lui, a passé quelques siècles en filature, course-poursuite interminable, à chercher une fenêtre de tir appropriée, etc.

-Q, dit l’agent.

Le jeune homme soupire, laisse tomber son manteau sur le parquet poussiéreux. Il retourne à regret se nicher dans l’angle vide du lit, ses jambes serrées contre son torse, son visage obscurci par une bougie éteinte. Q a un parfum de bergamote et d’encre bleue, et l’hématome sous son œil droit n’a pas tout à fait guéri. La peau est encore gonflée et violacée.

-Je déteste ce film, marmonne-t-il dans la laine de son écharpe.

Ce que Q ne dira pas est : _c’était le préféré de ma sœur et je l’ai vu sept fois quand j’étais gosse, puis une huitième à l’hôpital, et Reb a succombé au cancer du pancréas avant que Clint Eastwood ne tue tous les méchants_. Alors Bond appuie sur _play_. Sur l’écran lumineux, _For a fistul of dollars_ doublé en russe reprend vie. Dehors, il fait un froid glacial, et la couche de neige est trop épaisse pour craquer.

 

* * *

 

Ils sont arrivés deux jours plus tôt en Russie. тело стой – _telo stoy_ – est à mi-chemin entre l’Europe et l’Asie, agglutinée avec ses vingt mille habitants sur la frontière sibérienne. La ville vit de la production de gaz naturel, une rivière y coule pendant l’été et rien ne s’y passe pendant l’hiver. Q y a réservé deux chambres dans un hôtel correct du centre, et loué une voiture depuis le port. Bien sûr, ils se doutaient que ce n’était qu’une ville fantôme, un décor de papier mâché derrière lequel se cachent les bureaux d’une entreprise souterraine spécialisée dans la prostitution et le trafic humain, dont certaines victimes étaient des touristes britanniques. Mais pour Q, les bâtiments vides et les rues désertes ont été un choc. Telo Stoy est un corps auquel on a retiré tous ses organes et qu’on a laissé pourrir sur le bord d’une route bitumée.

Si le Quartermaster s’était retrouvé là-bas, ce n’était que pour une histoire de serveur impossible à hacker à distance.

D’autres membres du département s’étaient proposés, mais Q était le seul à avoir reçu un entraînement complet pour le terrain ; Bond annonçant qu’il ne travaillerait avec personne d’autre avait aidé, aussi. Une fois la mission achevée – trois fusillades et deux explosions plus tard – il avait commencé à neiger. Le temps était trop mauvais pour conduire, et ils s’étaient résolus à l’option la plus sûre : attendre que le ciel ne s’éclaircisse pour repartir. Seulement leur planque tenait maintenant à deux murs brûlés et un cratère. Bond avait réuni leurs quelques affaires, puis ils avaient sillonné la ville, leurs bottes froissant la neige et leurs yeux épuisés par le brouillard.

Q avait trouvé l’endroit le premier : une petite maison accotée à une station essence à la sortie de Telo Stoy, miraculeusement épargnée par le carnage des derniers jours. C’était comme une résidence témoin. Tout était peint, aménagé, meublé, mais il n’y avait aucune trace d’une quelconque existence. Ni magazine ouvert sur une table, ni vaisselle sale dans l’évier, ni bouteille de gel douche presque vide sur le bord de la baignoire. Bond avait connu des endroits pires – la rue, un pays en guerre, un hôpital surpeuplé – mais rien ne s’approchait du sentiment de _vide_ qui régnait ici. Il avait l’impression, à force, que lui-même serait dépouillé de toute vie et tous souvenirs. Q, lui, se sentait nu entre ces murs faux.

Ils s’étaient installés dans une grande chambre avec cheminée à l’étage. Bond avait fait un feu, prévenu le MI6 par téléphone satellite, disposé des armes dans chaque recoin par précaution. Q avait erré dans la ville pendant un moment, était revenu avec de quoi rendre la pièce plus agréable : un tapis épais pour couvrir le parquet froid, des coussins et des couvertures supplémentaires, une bouilloire. Les bureaux des trafiquants étant maintenant accessibles librement – puisqu’ils étaient tous morts ou en fuite – il y avait récupéré de la nourriture et deux bouteilles de vodka. Bond était allé après lui, était revenu avec un coffret DVD des meilleurs films de Sergio Leone, une télévision cathodique avec un lecteur intégré et une cartouche de cigarettes russes.

Autour d’eux, la ville fantôme est si blanche qu’elle se confond avec le ciel.

 

* * *

 

 

Leur seul moyen de communication est le téléphone satellite.

-Et si le département a besoin de moi ? demande une fois Q à Tanner.

-Espérons que non.

Q souhaite, vicieusement, qu’une mission urgente nécessite son aide et que le MI6 les fasse rapatrier d’une manière ou d’une autre – il sait bien que c’est impossible, mais l’envie est là, dévorante, rassurante. Il a confiance en ses subordonnés, les a formés lui-même, mais il déteste se sentir inutile. Après six mois de travail intensif et une vie plus qu’agitée, Q se retrouve avec les mains vides.

-Profitez-en pour vous reposer, Q, lui dit finalement Tanner.

-Ce ne sont pas des vacances, Bill.

-Je sais.

Tanner le met en pause un instant, lance un ordre à quelqu’un. Quand il lui parle à nouveau, l’écho de sa voix est plus familier, moins formel – depuis le temps que Q insiste que sa promotion n’a rien changé à leur vieille amitié.

-C’est Bond qui pose problème ?

-Non, répond franchement le jeune homme. C’est le froid et le silence et cette putain de ville fantôme. C’est comme vivre dans un cimetière, Bill. Et je le sais, j’ai déjà essayé.

Deux semaines, sur une falaise irlandaise, dans des circonstances auxquelles il ne préfère pas penser.

-Encore quatre jours, Calix.

-Quatre-vingt-seize heures, ce qui équivaut à un millier d’années ici.

- _Repose-toi,_ soupira Tanner. Ecris un recueil de poésie romantique, brûle un immeuble, fais quelque chose que tu n’as jamais fait avant. Dors, ça rattrapera toutes les nuits blanches que tu as passé dans les tunnels et avant.

Q marmonne un vague _que ferais-je sans toi Bill_ avant de raccrocher. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, ajuste son écharpe de façon à cacher sa bouche – ses lèvres sont gercées, c’est une horreur – et se tourne vers Bond. L’agent sourit, vaguement, et Q n’a pas la force de l’envoyer chier. Ils regardent _For a few dollars more_ , Q assis à gauche, Bond allongé à droite. Leurs jambes se touchent parfois, mais jamais leurs mains, même quand ils échangent à intervalles irréguliers une bouteille de vodka et une cigarette allumée. Il n’y a pas de cendrier, seulement une boite de conserve vide trouée à deux endroits – quelqu’un l’a utilisée pour s’entraîner au tir, autrefois. L’arme était un vingt-deux millimètres ; ils le savent tous les deux, Bond par expérience, Q parce qu’il l’a appris.

 

* * *

 

 

Leurs corps sont perpétuellement engourdis par le froid, mais profitant de l’inactivité du moment, leurs plaies guérissent bien. Bond a quelques égratignures et une blessure ouverte sur la cuisse droite – une lame aiguisée y a tranché net la chair fragile, épargnant miraculeusement l’artère. Q lui a fait remarquer, quand il l’a trouvé planqué derrière une voiture, qu’il aurait eu l’air fin en se vidant de son sang dans la neige.

-Depuis le temps, je dois être un peu immortel, avait rétorqué l’agent.

Autre le méchant hématome sous son œil droit, Q se souvient de la balle qui a frôlé son bras. Assez près pour déchirer la peau, trop loin pour faire vraiment mal. Il avait surtout été surpris. Le tireur était dans son dos, et il ne l’avait pas vu – là, Bond l’engueulera pendant deux bonnes minutes, et le jeune homme ne protestera pas. L’agent ne sait pas, bien sûr, que si le Quartermaster avait aperçu l’homme, ce dernier n’aurait eu aucune chance ; et qu’il est doué, et rapide, et appuie sur la détente sans la moindre hésitation. Mais ce n’est pas son genre, de transpercer le cœur ou le crâne. Q vise toujours les poumons : les deux, l’un après l’autre. C’est suffisamment douloureux pour lui laisser le temps de s’enfuir avant que son prétendu bourreau ne redresse son arme. Suffisamment fatal. Mais ce n’est pas _lui_ qui tue, jamais, c’est simplement deux petits morceaux de métal bien placés et une poignée de secondes.

Si Bond savait.

Mais c’est si facile, si jouissif, de laisser croire et espérer à l’agent que Q n’est pas tout à fait corrompu. Si délicieux d’y croire lui-même. Bond se doute forcément de quelque chose, l’exprime dans la confiance qu’il lui accorde quand il le laisse seul dans la ville fantôme, mais jamais il n’aura à le regarder avec respect ou peur. Q ne veut pas de ces yeux-là comme ça, de ces deux joyaux bleu-piscine braqués sur lui avec appréhension. Il préfère ces touches persistantes d’inquiétude, ces mains posées doucement dans le creux de son dos, ces coups d’œil en biais, ces murmures restreints quand il traverse les rues enneigées – _fais gaffe, Q, reste vigilant, les laisse pas te toucher, je suis tout près si t’as besoin_.

Quand Bond lui dit de baisser la tête avant de tirer, cinq doigts serrés sur son épaule, Q se sent jeune et innocent à nouveau.

 

* * *

 

 

Le lit est tiède quand Bond ouvre les yeux – le feu de la cheminée s’est éteint dans la nuit, laissant la chambre dans un froid mordant. Il est enfoui sous trois couvertures, habillé d’un pull en laine et d’un pyjama ; une trouvaille de Q dans les bureaux des trafiquants, encore teinté d’une odeur d’eau de Cologne et de tabac froid. Bond dort généralement nu, mais par ce temps c’est simplement stupide, et il doute que le Quartermaster apprécierait. Ils avaient décidé d’un commun accord de passer leurs nuits ensemble. La chambre est la seule pièce supportable, c’est plus sûr, et la chaleur dégagée par deux corps plutôt qu’un rend le lit plus accueillant. Bond avait tenté, par la force de l’habitude, un clin d’œil suggestif et une esquisse de flirt.

-Je serais fou de me déshabiller par ce temps, avait sifflé Q en réponse.

_Ce n’est pas un_ _non_ , aurait pu rétorquer l’agent, mais quelle importance. Le jeune homme est délicieux à sa manière, indéniablement. Seulement Bond ne voit pas quelle valeur ajoutée ce serait pour leur relation déjà solide de mettre son Quartermaster à genoux.

-Q ? lance l’agent à l’aveugle – refusant de quitter les couvertures, refusant de tourner la tête.

C’est bien un nid, qu’ils ont construit, un enchevêtrement de coussins et de tissus. Quelque part à ses pieds, la télévision diffuse encore les images en couleurs d’un Clint Eastwood assoiffé de justice sanglante, son doubleur russe forcé au silence par Q, qui ne supporte plus cette langue qu’il comprend encore mal – Bond le parle parfaitement, a dit qu’il lui apprendrait, un jour. La bouteille de vodka n’est pas tout à fait vide, la bouilloire prête à chauffer, et les odeurs de poissons et de betteraves de leur dernier repas flottent encore dans l’air.

-Quoi, marmonne le jeune homme sur sa gauche.

-Cigarettes.

Q roule probablement des yeux – allongé, Bond n’aperçoit que quelques mèches brunes – et lui lance le paquet. Sortant à regret une main du nid, l’agent récupère le pseudo-cendrier et le briquet posé sur la table accolée au lit. Il se redresse, glisse une clope entre ses lèvres et l’allume d’un geste sec. A la première bouffée de tabac brûlant, il est assis en tailleur, les couvertures enroulées autour de sa taille.

-Quelle heure ?

-Juste après onze heures. Détruit, le mythe de l’agent insomniaque toujours prêt à l’action, note Q.

Bond renifle, coince la cigarette fumante entre son index et son majeur.

-Je dors quand je trouve le moment. Tu t’y feras aussi, avec le temps.

Q marmonne un _ouais_ entre ses dents, continue son travail sans vraiment lui prêter attention – Bond a détruit par accident un émetteur radio et le jeune homme s’est mis en tête de le réparer avec le peu de matériel dont il dispose. Contre son coude, une tasse de thé refroidit lentement.

-On peut aller faire un tour plus tard, si tu veux, lâche-t-il en sachant que Q ne l’écoute plus.

D’après ce que lui a dit Tanner, la température devrait remonter légèrement dans la journée. Pourquoi un homme aussi occupé a eu l’indulgence de regarder les relevés météorologiques russes pour eux, ça le dépasse. Peut-être cette affection qu’il semble avoir pour Q. Peut-être en guise d’excuses. Bond se doute que le MI6 pourrait les rapatrier malgré la neige, sans cette occasion de forcer deux agents mariés à leur boulot de prendre des vacances. Souriant vaguement à l’idée, Bond écrase son mégot, se lève et ignore le frisson qui parcourt tout son corps. Il commence par refaire un feu dans la cheminée, utilisant les dernières branches et un peu de vodka. Il prendrait une douche si la seule eau courante disponible n’était pas celle des bureaux des trafiquants. Ils en ont charrié des litres par bidons pour le thé et la nourriture, mais juste assez. Soupirant, Bond se tourne vers Q, presque par réflexe.

C’est sûrement à cause de tout ce blanc qui les entoure qu’il remarque aussi aisément la touche de vert.

Une feuille de lierre, presque minuscule, tatouée sur la hanche du Quartermaster, et le brun foncé d’une tige remontant sous le rouge de son pull. L’envie de retracer la plante du bout des doigts est réelle, le désir cruel de provoquer un sursaut chez Q encore plus. Finalement, Bond se montre civil – il sait, désormais, que les réflexes du jeune homme sont trop minutieux pour qu’il soit franchement surpris.

-Pourquoi du lierre ? murmure-t-il en s’appuyant contre la table où Q travaille.

Le jeune homme marque un silence, pose son tournevis. Sa main va naturellement au bas de son pull, puis son geste se suspend.

-C’est une plante qui pousse sur rien, admet-il finalement. Ou qui vampirise une autre pour sa croissance.

-Il y a une histoire derrière ça, n’est-ce pas ?

-L’histoire de ma vie, très exactement.

Lentement, pour laisser à Q le temps de reculer, Bond pose un doigt sur la feuille mise à nue. Il remonte doucement le tracé, effleure une multitude grandissante de tâches de vert sombre, jusqu’à sentir les côtes du jeune homme sous sa main. Jusqu’à saisir contre sa peau chaque inspiration, chaque expiration.

-James, dit Q avec une pointe d’hésitation – il avait oublié, dans cette quiétude temporaire, que Bond était une créature sensuelle.

La chair frissonne sous ses doigts, et il laisse retomber le pull sur son torse, veillant à ce que toutes les feuilles soient cachées.

-J’ai toujours pensé que tu étais un chef d’œuvre à ta manière, murmure Bond.

Q concède un sourire. Très calme, il reprend son tournevis. Bond croit se souvenir que les côtes sont la partie du corps la plus douloureuse à tatouer. Distraitement, il se penche sur Q et claque un baiser entre sa nuque et son épaule, tendre dans sa spontanéité. Puis il s’éloigne et le laisse travailler.

 

 

 

La neige chante sous leurs pas – tout en murmures et lamentations. Elle est blanche et immense, étendue comme un océan glacé jusqu’à perte de vue, ne fait preuve d’aucune pitié. A chaque tâtonnement de botte, ils ont la sensation incertaine qu’elle va craquer sous eux et s’ouvrir, les avalant pour mieux les recracher, deux corps froids aux mains bleues et aux paupières alourdies par la brûlure. Mais quand ils s’enfoncent dans la forêt immobile, elle se montre indulgente. Peut-être que les monstres qui les observent probablement, dissimulés derrière les arbres centenaires, n’ont lu aucune hostilité dans leurs esprits encore fatigués. Peut-être que les Lechiis et les Roussalkis ont choisi de les laisser en paix.

Le silence, ici, est plus doux, plus feutré – sans même le réaliser, Q respire plus facilement.

-Il nous faut du bois pour le feu, dit Bond à un moment.

Le jeune homme marmonne un _ouais_ , sa voix étouffée par l’écharpe, ses lèvres gercées douloureuses à chaque mot. Si le froid qui régnait encore à l’intérieur de la chambre était fatiguant et crispant, celui qui hante la forêt noue ses muscles et embrume son esprit. Mais, d’une certaine manière, Q se sent plus alerte entre les arbres. La nature sibérienne est hostile, et en avoir conscience le force à se tenir en éveil, jetant des coups d’œil réguliers tout autour d’eux. Si les trafiquants étaient effrayants, la Russie est un cauchemar en elle-même – le temps, la faune sauvage, le vide, cette _immensité_ presque risible. Mais en évoluant à pas mesurés dans cet Enfer de glace, Q n’a pas envie de rire.

Il n’a pris aucune arme à feu – contrairement à Bond, qui dort probablement avec son Walther PPK caché sous son pyjama, ce que Q n’a pas encore osé vérifier – mais il peut sentir l’étui du couteau militaire contre sa hanche. Rendu plus confiant par son poids léger, il laisse Bond accomplir sa tâche, et s’éloigne en direction de l’ouest. Il suit à l’oreille le clapotis distant d’une rivière, descend quelques mètres sur une pente glissante et manque de trébucher contre une souche morte. Quand il redresse la tête, ses bras tendus devant lui, il sourit. Le ruisseau s’écoule à peine, presque entièrement figé. Il peut apercevoir le courant agité, juste sous la glace. Il commence à le remonter quand il voit l’animal penché sur la rive.

C’est un lynx, gros comme un petit tigre, ses pattes enfoncées dans la neige.

Son pelage blanc, tacheté de brun et de noir, donne la seule touche de vie au désert monochrome. Quand il entend Q, il tourne vers lui deux yeux limpides et dorés, ses oreilles pointues immobiles.

-Merde, murmure le jeune homme avant de plaquer une main à sa hanche – son poignet fluide, ses doigts prêts à saisir le couteau.

Le lynx ne bouge pas, et Q cesse de respirer. La forêt toute entière, lui semble-t-il, murmure son appréhension. Le moment dure un siècle, un millénaire, une éternité temporaire ; sûrement une minute ou deux, qui paraissent interminables sous cette lumière blafarde et ce froid mordant. Finalement, le lynx se désintéresse de lui et se redresse. Q le voit disparaître sous les arbres, ses pattes laissant de larges sillons dans la neige. Il attend encore, reprend son souffle et baisse sa main, effleurant l’étui du bout des ongles. La peur passée, il peut profiter de la fascination et de l’admiration qui l’envahissent.

Pendant très longtemps, Q gardera pour lui l’image du lynx au bord de la rivière gelée ; chérira le moment comme on chérit un trésor.

 

* * *

 

 

Quand ils rentrent, la température de la chambre a encore chuté. Bond sait, au fond, qu’il joue à un jeu perdu d’avance – l’hiver est éternel, ici. Il alimente le feu, reste un instant à surveiller la cheminée, puis il rejoint Q dans le lit et ils regardent _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly_. Ils ont fini par s’habituer au doublage russe, ne cherchent même plus à le changer. La deuxième bouteille de vodka est ouverte, passe d’une main à l’autre ; le pseudo-cendrier repose entre leurs jambes. Si Tanner savait à quoi ressemblaient les premières vacances du Quartermaster, il lui réserverait probablement un séjour de quinze jours vers quelque île paradisiaque.

Mais Q ne soupire plus en regardant par la fenêtre, et retrouve une certaine affection pour la violence crue de Sergio Leone, ces paysages désertiques qui n’en finissent pas, ces visages masculins aux yeux assombris par l’appât du gain. Il y a Bond, aussi, et la main chaude qu’il pose parfois sur son genou, les regards indéchiffrables qu’il lui lance, les efforts presque tendres de sa voix quand il sent qu’il a touché un point sensible. Bond pourrait tracer chacune de ses cicatrices comme il a tracé les feuilles du lierre tatoué contre ses côtes, avec douceur et révérence et sans fausse pudeur. Q ne sait pas s’il le laisserait faire, malgré tout. S’il en a envie. Mais il est certain que Bond le fera, s’il lui demande, s’il murmure _prends mon corps et soigne mon âme_ à son oreille, tendu sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l’atteindre comme lui l’a atteint si patiemment.

Il y a peu de gens qui méritent qu’on leur fasse confiance, et encore moins qui méritent qu’on les laisse essayer – James Bond est quelque chose de précieux entre les deux.

-Merci, dit finalement Q.

Il ne suivait plus tout à fait le film, Bond si – mais l’agent en lui est impossible à surprendre. Sans même cligner, il répond :

-Mon plaisir, Q.

Le jeune homme ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux sont mouillés, juste pour une seconde. Sur l’écran du poste de télévision, Clint Eastwood sauve Tuco de la pendaison. Q inspire, profondément, et laisse sa tête retomber contre le torse de Bond. Sans un mot, l’agent glisse une main dans ses cheveux bruns, ses doigts légers, presque aériens. Dehors, le soleil étend quelques rayons, et la neige commence à fondre.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils n’ont pas d’eau courante, mais au moins ils ont l’électricité – assez pour cuisiner, regarder la télévision, et éclairer la chambre quand le soleil meurt à l’horizon. Le lustre est ancien, si poussiéreux que sa patine dorée a viré au gris sale, et seules trois ampoules sur dix fonctionnent. Il ne fait pas vraiment sombre, mais ils ne voient pas grand-chose non plus. Bond n’est pas gêné, mais Q commence à s’en plaindre quand il travaille sur l’émetteur radio. C’est une de ces raisons pour lesquelles l’agent n’est pas surpris par le jeune homme ; par sa ténacité, par son passé trouble, par son talent pour les armes à feu – Bond ne l’a pas vu tirer, mais il a croisé des cadavres aux poumons perforés à chaque fois qu’il le rejoignait quelque part. Il sait sans savoir, a confiance en son instinct comme il a confiance en Q, parce qu’il voit dans les petites failles de son comportement que le gosse cherche à survivre, simplement.

Parce que Q râle sans cesse pour des détails, mais quand Bond désinfectait sa blessure au bras, il avait plutôt l’air ennuyé.

Et puis il y a cet hématome violacé sous son œil droit en guise de peinture de guerre, ancré dans la chair, qui lui va un peu trop bien au teint – qui murmure _j’ai connu pire_ sans arrogance.

-Je sors, lance-t-il à Q en enfilant son manteau.

Le jeune homme hausse à peine un sourcil, mais il jette un coup d’œil perplexe par la fenêtre. Le soleil est en train de se coucher, brûlant l’horizon de mille flammes oranges. Sous sa lueur mourante, la neige semble briller.

-Il va bientôt faire nuit, Bond. Il n’y a pas d’éclairage public, ici.

-La lune est pleine, ça suffira.

Q semble ravaler une remarque sarcastique. Il soupire, penche la tête sur l’émetteur radio maintenant désossé. Bond pose une main sur son épaule et un baiser sur sa tempe, le distrayant juste pour un instant – assez pour dénouer l’écharpe d’un geste du poignet.

-Je crois me souvenir que c’est à moi, raille-t-il en la passant à son propre cou.

- _C’était_.

Bond ne peut pas stopper la vague d’affection qui l’envahit, n’en a pas vraiment envie. Cette mer-là adoucit toujours ses angles les plus aiguisés. Il ne s’était pas préoccupé d’un être de chair et de sang depuis une éternité, et ça a quelque chose de rassurant – d’effrayant, aussi, mais la peur est une amie dans ces moments-là. Il a passé trop de temps à ne vivre que pour son pays et la Reine.

-Sale gosse, murmure-t-il avec tendresse.

Il se penche encore, claque un premier baiser sur ses lèvres gercées, puis un deuxième. Q ferme les yeux, quémande un troisième. Ils restent suspendus dans l’instant, mille cauchemars et mille incertitudes chassées par les vagues. Ils se noient dans un océan où ils ont si peu voyagé, pourtant tranquilles, pourtant immobiles.

-Je te ramène un cadeau, dit finalement Bond.

Il resserre l’écharpe, couvre sa bouche de bleu – goûtant encore les dernières touches de bergamote et de vodka.

-Vous êtes un homme ridicule, James Bond.

Bond sourit, sort de la chambre et de sa tiédeur artificielle. Dehors, il fait nuit.

 

* * *

 

 

Q avait un ami en Irlande, un garçon aveugle aux phalanges tatouées, qui lui avait dit un jour : _parfois, quelqu’un d’autre décide à ta place_. C’était un type religieux qui croyait que cet _autre_ signifiait _Dieu_ , mais Q avait rompu tout lien avec le divin des années plus tôt, et avait vu cette idée à sa manière. Toute la question résidait, bien sûr, dans la volonté de laisser faire ou non cet autre-là. Alors pendant que Bond est sorti, le jeune homme finit de réparer l’émetteur radio, allume une cigarette et s’assoit sur le bord du lit. La télévision diffuse toujours _The Good, the Bad and the Ugly,_ le son réduit au minimum ; assez pour briser ce silence insoutenable, assez pour ne pas briser la quiétude dont Q a besoin, là, maintenant.

C’est un luxe dont il profite désormais, de pouvoir réfléchir calmement à un problème.

Longtemps, il a agi par instinct, choisissant l’option la plus sûre, la plus logique, ce que ses tripes lui disaient de faire. Ça n’a pas toujours bien fonctionné, mais ça lui a également sauvé la vie nombre de fois. Depuis le MI6 – sa promotion et avant – il a modifié ces habitudes, pour le mieux. Il se sent bien, avec Bond, c’est une certitude. L’agent lui offre une certaine confiance, une certaine complicité, et il lit en lui des choses qui lui font se sentir moins seul. Différemment, l’homme est dangereux, relativement imprévisible, et mourra probablement d’ici moins de dix ans, son Walther PPK encore chaud dans sa main déjà froide. Bond est aussi immortel qu’éphémère – aucun être sain d’esprit ne voudrait tomber amoureux de _ça_.

Mais peut-être que Q n’a rien de sain, et pas la moindre pulsion romantique.

_Parfois,_ disait le garçon aveugle aux phalanges tatouées, _quelqu’un d’autre décide à ta place, et plus rarement encore, ce type le fait pour ton bien._ Sur l’écran en couleurs, Tuco court entre les tombes au milieu du cimetière ; entre ses lèvres gercées, la cigarette brûle tout doucement. Le vrai problème est : aujourd’hui, ce n’est pas au sujet de sa survie, pas au sujet de son corps. Il s’agit de l’âme et du cœur, des petites failles entre son armure de détachement, des minuscules cailloux qui ruinent à la longue les engrenages de sa raison. Des _si jamais j’avais_ qui restent coincés dans sa gorge. Des élans de mélancolie qui l’empoisonnent quand il pense à tout ce qui ne s’est _pas_ passé, tout ce qui _aurait pu_ arriver.

Alors Q écrase sa cigarette devenue mégot, et décide avec ses tripes.

 

* * *

 

 

Le _cadeau_ de Bond est une boite en carton pleine de bougies, deux en forme de roses, une parfumée à la marijuana, les autres blanches et simples. Il ne dit pas où il les a trouvées, se contente de les disposer sur la table et de les allumer une à une.

-Tu devrais y voir plus clair.

Il a un peu raison, mais sur le moment Q s’en fiche. Il se lève du lit, éteint le poste de télévision et pose une main sur l’épaule de Bond. L’agent ne bouge pas, attend.

-Je voudrais seulement que tu retiennes deux ou trois choses, dit lentement Q. Ne me protège pas, ne risque pas ta vie pour moi. Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, je ne t’aimerai jamais comme Vesper l’a fait. Tu peux me mentir ou adoucir la vérité, mais si je veux vraiment savoir quelque chose, tu me le diras. Ne pose aucune question sur mes cicatrices. Si tu n’as pas envie de me voir ou de me parler, ne te force pas. Tu peux baiser qui tu veux en mission, je m’en fiche.

Bond hoche la tête, et Q ajoute, sa voix un peu tremblante :

-Si je disparais, ne me cherche pas.

L’agent paraît hésiter, acquiesce finalement. Ses yeux bleu-piscine sont fixés sur Q, comme un chat qui observe sa proie, comme une mère qui surveille son enfant, comme un Roi qui voit prospérer son Royaume. Il se penche légèrement sur le jeune homme, effleure une mèche de cheveux qui tombe sur son front. L’hématome sous son œil droit a pris une teinte jaunâtre.

-Je ne vais pas t’altérer, Q, murmure-t-il – et les mots sont les bons.

Le jeune homme sourit, puis soupire à son oreille :

-Une dernière chose. Embrasse-moi encore sans me demander ma permission et je brise les cinquante-quatre os de tes deux mains.

Bond ferme les yeux.

-C’est juste. Puis-je, Q ?

-Oui, James.

Bond trouve qu’il aime son prénom sur les lèvres du Quartermaster. Qu’il le rend plus tendre, plus humain, plus vivant.

 

* * *

 

 

De là où Q est allongé, il peut apercevoir la fenêtre ; derrière la vitre sale, la neige qui a englouti la ville fantôme fond lentement, laissant de grandes flaques d’eau sur le bitume. Le ciel s’est éclairci, moins orageux, presque bleu. Le poste de télévision est resté allumé, et la mélodie lascive et funèbre d’Ennio Morricone emplit la chambre de toute son intensité vorace. Sur l’écran, Clint Eastwood cache son sourire dans l’ombre de son Stetson. Q pense qu’il devra déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Reb, en rentrant, qu’il lui faudra prendre le train jusqu’à Glasgow. Puis Bond glisse sa main de sa hanche à ses côtes, suit le tracé délicat des feuilles de lierre. Q ferme les yeux.

Ils ont passé la nuit nichés sur le lit, profitant de la chaleur, de la quiétude et du soleil qui s’est levé face à eux deux minutes plus tôt – colorant la pièce d’oranges et de rouges, patinant la peau de Bond d’or liquide, faisant brûler tout ce blanc qui les entoure encore. Ils se touchent à peine, sinon pour le bras que l’agent a noué à sa taille, et les doigts que le jeune homme a enfouis dans ses cheveux blonds, et les lèvres que l’agent laisse parfois courir le long de sa clavicule. Ils doivent partir demain. Bond a une prochaine mission à mener, et Q a des serveurs à mettre en pièces et des gadgets à réparer et des ambassades à hacker.

Mais ils laisseront une petite part d’eux dans la ville fantôme – dans l’immensité russe, dans la forêt, dans la chambre où personne n’a vécu avant.

-La cheminée est encore éteinte, murmure Q.

Bond marmonne un _ouais_ en réponse, resserre un peu plus son étreinte. Le Quartermaster peut sentir le battement spasmodique de ses cils contre son cou, sa mâchoire rendue rêche par sa barbe de trois jours. Il est si prêt de lui qu’il pourrait compter les battements de son cœur.

-Rendors-toi, dit Bond.

-Je ne t’aimerai jamais comme Vesper l’a fait.

Un silence.

-Tu te répètes, Q.

-C’est important que tu le comprennes.

Il pourrait expliquer, mais il ne sait pas lui-même _comment_. Peut-être qu’il n’a jamais été capable de ça, peut-être qu’il ne l’est plus. Peut-être qu’il a trop aimé dans une vie antérieure, et aujourd’hui il ne peut plus rien offrir. Peut-être qu’il sait que l’amour meurt, aussi, et qu’il a déjà gâché trop d’années à être en deuil.

-Vesper m’a trahi, murmure finalement Bond. Ne te compare pas à elle, Q.

Il embrasse sa clavicule, sa nuque, l’angle de sa mâchoire. Dehors, les flaques de neige fondue s’évaporent peu à peu.

 

* * *

 

 

-Comment se passent les vacances au pays de la Mère Russie ?

-C’est supposé être une blague d’espions, Bill ?

Il peut entendre Tanner sourire.

-J’oublie parfois que tu viens à peine de débuter ta carrière. Tu riras, d’ici dix ans.

-Je doute de survivre dix ans au MI6. Je compte me mettre à compte et devenir le dictateur cruel et juste d’un petit pays d’Amérique centrale. Tu le sais très bien, Bill. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

Depuis la cheminée, Bond lui lance un regard vaguement perplexe. Q secoue la tête et tire sur sa cigarette, recrachant la fumée contre la vitre. Il est debout près de la fenêtre, ses yeux plongés dans le vide blanc. Par endroits, la neige a assez fondu pour qu’il puisse distinguer un peu de bitume, une tâche de sang, un débris de verre – ironiquement, la ville fantôme est devenue terrain de guerre pendant la mission. De sa main libre, Q ajuste son écharpe.

-Et je continuerai à contester cette idée, répond Tanner. Dis-moi comment vous allez et épargne-moi ta mauvaise foi.

-Nous ne sommes pas morts de froid dans la forêt, ça doit compter pour quelque chose, marmonne Q.

-Je t’avais dit qu’un peu de repos te ferait du bien.

- _Repos forcé_.

Tanner soupire, résigné. Q l’imagine aisément, assis sur le bord de son bureau, un dossier ouvert sur ses cuisses, une tasse de thé refroidissant dans sa main libre. Il est fatigué mais déterminé à continuer son travail, attentif sans être envahissant, gentil sans être naïf. Tanner lui manque, réalise Q. Londres lui manque, son département lui manque, même son studio encore meublé de cartons qu’il n’a pas eu le courage de défaire lui manque, juste un peu. Q appuie son front contre la vitre glacée, tire longuement sur sa clope, laissant le tabac emplir délicieusement ses poumons.

-Je développe une affection certaine pour le Royaume-Uni, Bill, murmure-t-il comme une malédiction.

-Tu as un foyer ici, Calix. _Evidemment_.

Q a décidé, en stabilisant sa vie avec son embauche au MI6 un an plus tôt, de se confier sincèrement, et régulièrement, à une personne qu’il déciderait digne de confiance. Il a rencontré Bill Tanner à la pause-déjeuner de son premier jour, et l’a choisi. Il n’a pas passé des heures affalé sur un divan à lui raconter son existence mouvementée, bien sûr, mais il se laisse aller à une confidence ou deux, un élan d’honnêteté, de tristesse, de joie aussi. Maintenant, il réalise qu’il pourrait choisir Bond. Mais Tanner a le privilège de l’ancienneté.

-Tu crois ?

Il peut encore l’entendre sourire, plus doucement, presque complice.

-Tu as des amis et un logement et un travail qui te plaît. Tu es le _Quartermaster du MI6_ , bon sang.

-Je n’ai jamais eu un foyer, avant.

-Je sais, dit-il sincèrement. Je dois te laisser, Calix, je dois m’occuper d’une bavure de 005.

- _Encore_  ?

Tanner renifle.

-Elle est particulièrement énergique, ces derniers temps.

-C’est une menace.

-Pas autant que 007.

Q tourne la tête, lance un regard vague à Bond. L’agent hausse un sourcil en réponse.

-Certainement, réplique-t-il à Tanner – ignorant l’air faussement outré de Bond. Fais en sorte que cette voiture soit à l’heure demain, Bill, ou je vide ton compte en banque.

-Tu l’as déjà fait, rappelle-t-il. Ne vous entretuez pas, la nation a besoin de vous, etc.

Q esquisse un sourire, et Tanner raccroche. Il achève sa cigarette, écrase le mégot dans le cendrier. Il reste encore un moment à contempler la ville fantôme, et quand il s’apprête à s’en écarter, il y a une main chaude dans le bas de son dos et une voix dorée à son oreille.

-Est-ce que tu comptes m’avouer quoique ce soit un jour, Q ?

- _Avouer_ signifierait que je suis coupable.

-Prouve-moi le contraire, dans ce cas.

Q ne répond pas. Il tourne la tête et l’embrasse, minutieusement.

-Je ne sais pas, susurre-t-il. Montre-moi que tu es digne de confiance.

Bond fixe sur lui ses yeux bleu-piscine, imperturbable. Si Q ne commençait pas à mieux le connaître, il croirait que l’agent joue à un jeu auquel il est sûr de gagner – il lui a fallu six mois pour voir l’étincelle de doute dans ce regard-là, suffisante à embraser des pays entiers.

-Si tu deviens le dictateur d’un petit pays d’Amérique centrale, je tuerais chaque personne qui tentera de contester ton pouvoir.

Q enfouit son visage dans son cou, mais Bond peut le sentir sourire, juste contre sa peau.

-D’accord, dit-il dans un soupir.

Ce ne sera probablement qu’un fantasme, le même dont il tente de convaincre Tanner chaque fois qu’ils vont boire un verre, mais il y a cette touche de vérité qui le rend si vivace. Peut-être que des créatures comme Q et Bond sont trop sauvages pour être mises en cages – trop dangereuses, trop mauvaises, trop _capables_.

 

* * *

 

 

Le ciel est bleu, maintenant. Ils sont retournés dans les bureaux des trafiquants pour récupérer quelques papiers à la demande de M, et leurs bottes pataugent dans les flaques de neige fondue. Bond ne voit pas vraiment l’intérêt puisque tous sont morts ou en fuite, mais de toute façon il se soucie peu de la paperasse – mais il sait que le chef du MI6 ne laissera pas passer cette négligence, pourrait le forcer à retourner en Russie rien que pour ça. Les rues sont encore très calmes, vides de toute vie, du moindre chat de gouttière, du moindre moteur de voiture. Q marche devant lui, les épaules droites, sa main nonchalamment posée sur le canon de son fusil d’assaut, l’arme accrochée en bandoulière à son épaule. Le bijou – et Bond l’affirme sans exagérer, il l’a essayé lui-même – est de fabrication maison, d’une précision impitoyable, unique, et quasi-incassable.

Le département lui a donné le surnom d’AQ-47.

Regardant Q évoluer sans hésitation devant lui, Bond se demande d’où sort le gosse, au juste, et pourquoi il perd son temps à travailler pour le MI6. L’agent a rencontré des êtres moins brillants et moins audacieux dans des sphères plus élevées, des gens riches et ivres de succès, dans des domaines légaux ou illégaux. Il en a _tué_ ; des moins rayonnants, des moins méritants, des moins intriguants. Et pourtant Q est toujours là.

-Q.

Le jeune homme lui lance un regard par-dessus son épaule, la crispation de sa main sur le fusil presque invisible.

-Approche, dit lentement Bond.

Q s’exécute, fait cinq pas jusqu’à être à sa hauteur. Il lève la tête – ses yeux sont clairs et curieux, l’hématome sous son œil a tourné au jaune dans la nuit. Il frissonne un peu, resserre l’écharpe bleue d’un geste sec.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, ça va.

Bond retire ses gants.

-J’ai dit _ça va_.

-Je sais, je connais la méthode, réplique-t-il en lui enfilant les gants comme il ferait à un enfant.

Q se laisse faire, soupire quand il a fini, mais sa main ne retourne pas au canon du fusil.

-Tu voulais seulement nous retarder ou seulement me materner ? marmonne-t-il.

-Je ne t’aurais pas stoppé pour rien, Q. Tu es très agréable à regarder de dos.

Le jeune homme renifle.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi le MI6 ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

Bond le laisse réfléchir un moment.

-Oh, murmure Q. J’avais besoin d’une identité.

-Je n’ai jamais découvert ton nom de naissance, et pourtant j’ai cherché.

Q s’en souvient parfaitement : trois semaines où Bond l’avait harcelé à chaque couloir, avant de tenter misérablement de hacker son dossier confidentiel. C’était Moneypenny qui l’avait interrompu dans sa quête – il ne savait pas comment et, connaissant Eve, il préférait rester dans l’ignorance.

-Pas un nouveau passeport. Une véritable identité, quelque chose de stable, de réel.

Si sa voix tremble, c’est probablement le froid.

-Je n’avais pas prévu de rester, au début. J’étais dans une branche du département réservée aux nouvelles technologies, c’était intéressant, mais c’était temporaire. J’ai rencontré Bill Tanner le premier jour, et on s’est revu une semaine après pour signer les derniers papiers de mon contrat de travail. Il se souvenait de comment je prenais mon thé. Ça paraît anodin, mais sur le moment, j’ai cru que j’allais en pleurer. J’étais _quelqu’un_ à ses yeux.

Bond l’embrasse, doucement, et Q enfouit son visage dans son cou. Si ses yeux sont humides, c’est probablement le froid.

-Et tu as choisi de rester, dit Bond.

-J’ai choisi de rester.

Oh, il lui a fallu des mois pour s’habituer à l’idée, pour meubler peu à peu son studio, pour inscrire des noms dans un carnet d’adresses, pour faire de Londres sa ville et du MI6 son port. Il lui arrive encore d’avoir des envies de fuite, de se réveiller en sueur aux heures étranges du matin et de vouloir faire son sac et partir, disparaître. Mais il repense à Tanner, à cette tasse de thé fumante posée devant lui, et il reste.

-Si tu changes d’avis, murmure Bond avec une pointe d’hésitation, je connais des pays où on te laissera tranquille.

-Merci.

La main de Bond est tiède dans ses cheveux, tendre quand ses doigts démêlent les mèches rebelles.

-J’aurais besoin de quelqu’un pour l’avion. Voyager seul sous médicaments est souvent une mauvaise idée.

Il peut sentir l’agent sourire, ses lèvres effleurant son front.

-Je serai ravi d’aider, Q.

Ce n’est pas une promesse, parce qu’ils savent qu’une promesse ne peut pas être tenue – on meurt, parfois, ou on oublie, on décide que ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Mais il y a quelque chose, vide et silencieux comme la ville fantôme, et pourtant bien réel. Personne n’y vit mais les murs tiennent, les organes ont été prélevés mais le corps respire toujours.

 

* * *

 

 

Bond remplit un grand sac avec la paperasse qui lui semble importante, et Q déambule dans les locaux à la recherche de cadavres – littéralement. Il en a compté trente-quatre au total ; certains tués par Bond, certains tués par les explosions diverses, et d’autres retrouvés avec deux trous rouges dans la poitrine. M a demandé des photos pour faciliter l’identification, et éventuellement permettre l’arrestation des complices qui se sont enfuis au fil des jours – leur nombre est encore inconnu, mais Q estime qu’une vingtaine de criminels leur ont échappé. A cause du froid, l’odeur de chair en décomposition est si légère qu’il ne la remarque pas. Minutieusement, le jeune homme prend en photo chaque visage, même les plus brûlés ou défigurés. Le mois dernier, il a mis au point un programme de reconnaissance de structure osseuse, et les occasions de le tester sont rares.

Bond lui a dit de faire attention, bien sûr, mais Q a roulé les yeux et est parti seul, ses ongles grattant régulièrement le canon de son fusil d’assaut.

Quand l’agent le rejoint, le Quartermaster a fini depuis longtemps. Il a tiré une chaise en plastique jaune jusqu’au trottoir, écrasant des débris de verre sous ses bottes, et s’est assis dos aux immeubles, tourné vers la forêt et le tracé encore invisible de la route. Il peut suivre des yeux les empreintes boueuses qui troublent les flaques de neige, celles de Bond et les siennes, mais partout ailleurs la rue est immaculée.

-Tu m’attendais ? demande l’agent avec un sourire joueur.

-Non.

Il commence à adorer cet air faussement outré que Bond arbore, parfois, cette réaction enfantine et spontanée.

-Il y a une superstition russe, explique-t-il en tirant de la poche de son manteau un paquet de cigarettes, qui dit qu’il faut s’asseoir un instant avant d’entreprendre un grand voyage.

-On ne part que demain.

-C’est un _très_ grand voyage, James.

Puis il ajoute, dans un semi-murmure :

-Il y a d’autres chaises à l’intérieur.

Bond pose le sac aux pieds de Q, puis disparaît dans l’immeuble – la porte a été dégondée autrefois, et les fenêtres ont explosé dans des circonstances un peu floues. Il était occupé à arracher les câbles d’un serveur en évitant le tir d’un homme de main, probablement.

-Et les photos ? demande Bond en revenant.

Il déplie la chaise à ses côtés, s’assoit et croise les jambes, ajustant le col de son manteau. Ses yeux bleu-piscine sont perdus dans le vague, sa peau encore hâlée d’une précédente mission à Buenos Aires. Il devrait faire tâche dans le décor glacé, et pourtant il paraît être né ici.

-Nouveau prototype, annonce Q en lui montrant son téléphone amélioré. Même résolution qu’un réflex numérique, port USB, carte mémoire indestructible, relié à un traceur GPS indétectable, programme de reconnaissance faciale inclus, et on le fait en rose aussi.

Bond jette un rapide coup d’œil à l’appareil ; de la taille d’un smartphone standard, l’objet semble banal, commun.

-Est-ce qu’il téléphone ?

-Bien sûr que _oui_.

Q le glisse dans sa poche et allume une cigarette, tournant la tête vers la forêt. Il a l’impression d’entendre le clapotis de la rivière, mais ce n’est probablement qu’une illusion. Brièvement distrait, il sent néanmoins la main de Bond contre sa hanche – il attrape son poignet et soupire.

-C’est un prototype, James. Le département n’a pas encore terminé les tests. Pour autant que je sache, ce truc pourrait imploser d’un instant à l’autre.

Il peut deviner Bond sourire.

- _Justement_.

Il rit doucement en reconnaissant l’expression agacée sur le visage de Q.

-Tu en auras un avant le printemps si tu es sage, marmonne Q.

-Je suis toujours sage.

Le jeune homme sourit, cynique, et Bond pense qu’il a vu le même dans un miroir.

-Monsieur Bond, susurre Q, vous et moi savons que ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai.

-Vraiment ?

L’agent décroise les jambes, lève sa main au visage de Q, ses doigts redessinant le contour de sa mâchoire. De son pouce, il effleure ses lèvres, et dans son regard il y a une question. Il peut sentir la tension éternellement présente dans son corps s’évaporer, juste un peu, dans l’angle de ses épaules et la crispation de son cou. Alors Bond l’embrasse, presque avec tendresse.

-Je ferais un effort pour vous, Quartermaster.

Il ne dit pas : _je n’ai plus envie de me laisser crever dans un ravin avec une balle dans le cœur_  ; mais Q l’entend, à sa manière – à leur manière.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils sont vautrés sur le lit, leurs jambes emmêlées dans les couvertures, leurs bras enlacés tout autour de leurs corps chauds, leurs esprits libres et flottant dans le grand hiver russe. Le bois craque dans la cheminée. Le poste de télévision est finalement éteint, réduisant la chambre à un silence maintenant familier. Il y a toujours une arme dans chaque coin, luisante et prête à tuer. C’est le pire endroit où être, et pourtant c’est ici qu’ils sont. Personne ne leur a appris à vivre normalement, alors ils improvisent ; trouvent un refuge où le commun des mortels verrait un Enfer.

тело стой – population : deux.

-Et toi ?

Bond ne sursaute pas, hausse un sourcil. La cigarette pincée entre ses lèvres se consume sans un bruit.

-Et moi quoi ?

-Pourquoi le MI6, explicite Q. Tu pourrais mener une armée à sa perte à l’heure qu’il est, et tu le ferais avec le sourire.

-C’est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois, Q ?

Le jeune homme hésite. Son visage est enfoui dans le cou de l’agent, et il ne peut pas discerner son expression – et de toute façon, l’homme est impossible à lire. Les seules émotions brutes effleurant la surface de ses yeux bleu-piscine sont les résultats de failles dans son armure, de touches de lumières qui parviennent à s’échapper à travers les fissures. Elles se cachent dans les inflexions de sa voix, dans un regard trop appuyé, dans une main qui tremble à peine.

-Tu es un prédateur, James. C’est juste un fait.

-Pas plus que toi, Q, répond franchement Bond.

Le Quartermaster embrasse sa nuque, ne saurait dire s’il est inquiet ou nerveux ou un peu triste.

-Les dommages causés par une connexion internet et un ordinateur sont assez différents-

-Tu disais, coupe Bond sans la moindre colère, _si je veux vraiment savoir quelque chose, tu me le diras_. Je crois que cette condition devrait être réciproque, Q.

Le jeune homme ne lutte pas.

-Très bien, marmonne-t-il.

Il se redresse, suffisamment pour pouvoir regarder l’agent dans les yeux.

-Ces cadavres aux poumons perforés, dit lentement Bond, c’est de toi, n’est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Ainsi, tu ne les tues pas, tu les laisses mourir.

Q grimace, vaguement.

-C’est l’idée. C’est si important pour toi de savoir ça ?

Bond le regarde un instant, silencieux.

-Quand viendra mon heure, dit-il sans théâtralisme, tu seras là. Je ne peux pas prévoir quand ça arrivera, si on sera comme aujourd’hui, si on se détestera, mais je sais que je m’arrangerai pour que tu sois là. Tu es mon Quartermaster, j’aurais besoin de toi. Ce sera peut-être toi qui m’achèveras. J’aime savoir comment je mourrais. J’aime savoir qu’à l’avenir, tu me couperas toujours le souffle.

Q ne dit rien. Il voudrait, mais il n’y parvient pas. Ce dont Bond lui parle si calmement _l’horrifie_ , mais au fond ça a du sens.

-Les gens comme moi, continue Bond, ne partent pas naturellement. Ils deviennent fou ou hors de contrôle.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça, murmure Q.

Rien que d’y penser lui donne envie de vomir – pas maintenant, alors que le corps de l’agent est chaud et solide contre le sien, que ses lèvres sont abîmées par ses baisers et que sa peau porte encore son parfum.

-Tu ne me reconnaîtras plus, Q. Ce sera facile.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux.

-Le MI6 me permet d’être sûr de ça. Que quelqu’un m’arrêtera quand je ne serais plus moi-même.

Il peut sentir ses mains dans ses cheveux bruns, tendres et patientes, des mains qui se sont crispées sur tellement d’armes et tellement de chair mise à nue. Q avait oublié, un peu. Mais c’est pour le mieux si Bond lui rappelle, de temps à autre, qu’aucun d’eux n’est innocent et que rien de tout ça ne ressemble à un conte de fées.

-Moi qui croyais que tu aimais ton pays, marmonne Q en se laissant enlacer à nouveau.

Bond sourit contre sa joue.

-Il y a ça, aussi.

 

* * *

 

 

Q ne regardera pas le soleil se coucher cette nuit-là – il n’est pas d’humeur à la mélancolie, ne se sent pas morose à l’idée de partir enfin. Il pense déjà aux laboratoires, à son bureau, à son département, au travail qui l’attend et aux agents dont il a la charge, à la tasse de thé brûlant que Tanner posera inexorablement contre son coude, à la lumière artificielle de ses écrans et au parfum de Londres le matin. Au Tube bondé et aux éclairs d’adrénaline à chaque explosion qui résonne dans son oreillette. Au demi-sourire de Moneypenny, au vacarme incessant de la ville. Il sait aussi, aujourd’hui, que Bond réchauffera son lit tous les quatre jours et claquera un baiser dans la paume de sa main avant chaque mission – l’agent a entendu dans quelque pays exotique que le geste portait chance, lui a-t-il promis.

Si Q emporte dans leurs bagages une boite de conserve trouée à deux endroits et une bougie en forme de rose, ça ne regarde personne d’autre que lui.

 

* * *

 

 

 

La voiture est une Range Rover Evoque noire, le conducteur un agent de niveau inférieur dont Bond ignore le nom.

-007, inspire le gosse. C’est un honneur, monsieur.

Bond hoche vaguement la tête avant de tendre un sac à l’agent.

-Charge-moi ça.

Le gosse acquiesce, le sac dans les bras, et manque de trébucher en faisant le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Sa tenue est à peine adaptée à l’hiver russe, mais il a le mérite de rien n’en montrer. Quand Q descend avec leurs dernières affaires, il trouve Bond assis sur le trottoir, occupé à regarder le gosse remplir sa mission.

-Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

-J’encourage la jeune génération à prendre des responsabilités.

Q roule les yeux.

-Il y a six mois, _j’étais_ la jeune génération.

Il aide le gosse à charger le coffre – l’agent est également _honoré_ de rencontrer le Quartermaster – et ils sont déjà à une dizaine de kilomètres de Telo Stoy quand Bond réalise qu’ils sont vraiment partis. La chambre ne lui manquera probablement pas, mais il a toujours eu une certaine affection pour le charme austère de la Russie. D’ici demain, il sera en mission à l’autre bout du globe, un Walther PPK dans une main, une grenade dans l’autre, et quelque anonyme garde du corps le fixera avec peur et respect. Peut-être que le silence et la quiétude de la ville fantôme lui reviendront dans une vague d’affection, ou peut-être pas.

-Où on va, au juste ? demande-t-il en regardant passer le paysage enneigé.

A l’arrière, Q est penché sur un ordinateur portable, les ignorant complètement. Il sait qu’un avion l’attend et son humeur empire de minute en minute. Sous son œil droit, l’hématome est guéri.

-L’aéroport le plus proche, monsieur, à Сургут. Si la circulation est bonne, nous devrions y être dans moins de quatre heures.

Bond sourit, narquois. La route est déserte et ils n’ont croisé personne, bien sûr, mais l’enthousiasme brut du gosse a quelque chose d’amusant.

-Puis-je demander comment s’est déroulée la mission, monsieur ?

-Evidemment.

Bond passe les dix minutes suivantes à lui décrire, en détails, le bain de sang que ça a été, le nombre de morts, les explosions, et ses propres blessures – exagérées pour l’occasion. Par la suite, le gosse ne pose aucune question.

 

* * *

 

 

Сургут – Sourgout – est une ville moderne et sans charme, faite de béton, de verre poli et de cendres de cigares. L’aéroport est de la même couleur, seulement d’une nuance plus claire qui rend l’endroit tolérable pendant les heures nécessaires. Le jeune agent les dépose, porte leurs bagages jusqu’au café le plus proche et leur souhaite un bon vol. Q cache sa nervosité avec une certaine nonchalance, mais sait que Bond ne rate rien du tremblement de ses doigts et de la crispation de ses épaules. Il a la délicatesse de ne rien dire, se contente de déposer une poignée de baisers au creux de sa nuque, de placer sa main dans l’angle exacte de son dos, de sucrer son thé pour lui avec une minutie presque professionnelle. Il se montre discret, néanmoins, sachant l’affection de la Russie pour les relations homosexuelles.

Dans le cas où ils seraient regardés de travers, Bond se ferait néanmoins un plaisir d’exprimer son opinion – possiblement violemment et patiemment, se doute Q.

-L’avion décolle dans trois heures. Si tu dois avoir une crise d’angoisse, fais-ça maintenant, s’il te plaît. Ce sera plus pratique pour tout le monde.

Q amorce un rire froid, et secoue la tête quand Bond fronce les sourcils.

-Ce n’est pas une phobie, Bond. Mes parents sont morts dans un crash.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Tu ne conduisais pas l’avion.

Le Quartermaster inspire, expire, et baisse le regard sur sa tasse de thé fumante. C’est un misérable gobelet en carton, une marque banale et inférieure, mais ça suffira. Au département, ses subordonnés pensent qu’il a développé une addiction, mais la vérité est plus triste. Peu importe le pays où il vivait, la langue qu’il parlait, les faux papiers qu’il arborait, Q gardait toujours un lien avec sa patrie – de bouilloire en bouilloire, de sachet en sachet, à cinq heures de l’après-midi comme au petit matin après une nuit blanche.

-M disait que les orphelins faisaient les meilleurs agents, se souvient Q.

-Elle avait raison.

Ils restent assis en silence pendant un moment. Autour d’eux, l’aéroport est bruyant et agressif.

-Q, dit lentement Bond, je ne voudrais pas te brusquer, mais si tes parents sont déjà morts, tu ne les perdras pas une deuxième fois.

Le jeune homme ferme les yeux.

-J’étais dans l’avion avec eux, James.

Il sent Bond se figer à ses côtés, puis le bras qui s’enroule autour de sa taille, solide et familier.

-Je peux te trouver des somnifères assez puissants pour que tu ne voies même pas un hublot, si besoin.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j’ai demandé un thé ?

Il sait, sans les voir, que les deux minuscules pilules blanches sont posées sur la table, partiellement cachées par le journal de la veille. Il les prendra d’ici dix minutes. Elles ne feront rien pour les souvenirs qui hantent encore son esprit, mais elles calmeront son corps. Peut-être que certaines blessures ne peuvent être guéries, au final. Mais tant qu’il peut les faire taire quand il en a besoin, Q s’en fiche.

 

* * *

 

 

Ils atterrissent à Londres dans la nuit. Tanner leur a envoyé une voiture, et un chauffeur les attend à la dépose-minute. L’homme les dépose au MI6, où M les attend dans son bureau. Il est plongé dans un dossier épais comme un dictionnaire quand ils entrent – Bond ne frappe pas, se laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, et Q suit en roulant les yeux.

-Monsieur, dit le jeune homme.

Il dépose le sac contenant les papiers des trafiquants sur son bureau, et M le remercie d’un hochement de tête.

-Un travail étonnamment propre venant de vous, 007. Tanner vous transmettra les informations pour votre prochaine mission dans la semaine, annonce-t-il sans émotion. Q, vous pouvez reprendre votre travail habituel dès demain. J’attends vos rapports, évidemment.

M retourne à son dossier. Bond le fixe, son expression neutre.

-C’est tout ? marmonne-t-il.

M esquisse un sourire en coin, et jette un regard indéchiffrable à l’agent.

-Je voulais m’assurer personnellement de l’état de santé de notre Quartermaster.

-Il est capable d’assurer sa propre sécurité, monsieur, rétorque Bond.

-Ce ne sont pas les trafiquants et l’hiver qui m’inquiétaient, 007, mais vous.

L’agent est imperturbable.

-Il est capable d’assurer sa propre sécurité, _monsieur_ , répète-t-il.

Q se renfonce un peu dans son fauteuil, vaguement vexé.

-Sérieusement, murmure-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Vous n’avez pas dû lire son dossier, Q.

Le jeune homme a un léger sourire, presque innocent – mais Bond commence à s’y familiariser.

-Et vous n’avez certainement pas lu le mien, _monsieur_.

M est silencieux pendant un instant. Puis il soupire, pose son stylo plume entre deux dossiers. Sa cravate est dénouée et sa chemise froissée, et les traits tirés de son visage donnent l’impression qu’il n’a pas dormi depuis six mois. M est un homme fiable et compétent, Q n’en doute pas, mais diriger le MI6 n’est pas un travail pour n’importe qui.

-Parfois, je me demande comment ma prédécesseure s’y prenait, murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Foutez-moi le camp, vous deux, et profitez du décalage horaire.

Ils s’exécutent sans protester. Dehors, il commence à pleuvoir. Ils sont chargés par leurs bagages, et ils ont chauds dans leurs manteaux russes.

-Taxi ? propose Bond.

-Pourquoi pas. Je ne sais pas si le métro fonctionne encore à cette heure-ci. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est.

Q donne une adresse proche de la sienne au chauffeur – mesure de sécurité routinière – et n’est pas surpris quand Bond se contente de se vautrer à ses côtés, sa main glissant déjà dans son dos.

-Puis-je, susurre-t-il à son oreille.

Q acquiesce vaguement, et quand Bond l’embrasse, la pluie fouette les vitres du taxi. Dans son sac, il y a une boite de conserve trouée à deux endroits, une bougie en forme de rose, un dernier paquet de cigarettes russes et un prototype de téléphone multifonctions. Il est encore un peu embrumé par les somnifères, la plaie superficielle à son bras le tiraille tout juste et il ne sait pas à quoi demain ressemblera. Il peut entendre la radio que le chauffeur écoute, le bruit de la circulation, la pluie, le crissement de la banquette sous leurs poids, la respiration sereine de Bond et les battements de son propre cœur ; le tout forme un vacarme tranquille qui lui rappelle qu’il est vivant, définitivement. Que les choses ne seront pas parfaites, parce qu’elles ne le sont jamais, mais que ça n’a pas d’importance.

-Si je deviens le dictateur d’un petit pays d’Amérique centrale, murmure-t-il contre les lèvres de Bond, tu dirigeras mon armée de mercenaires.

Bond sourit contre sa bouche, délicieusement.

-Vous êtes une créature ridicule, Q.

-N’est-ce pas pour ça que je te fascine, James ?

Bond glisse une main dans ses cheveux bruns, démêlant les mèches mouillées par la pluie.

-Ça, et la manière avec laquelle tu prononces mon prénom, rit-il contre son cou.

Q le dit encore, juste pour la forme, et Bond dessine le lierre d’encre qui pousse de sa hanche à ses côtes. Q se sent heureux comme un homme ivre – c’est temporaire, c’est risible, c’est exquis, et il pense qu’il le mérite. Il s’en fout, au final, si Bond et lui finissent par se détester, si l’un d’eux est tué par l’autre, si le MI6 devient leur ennemi. Ils auront toujours une chambre vide et une ville fantôme et le grand hiver russe, le silence et la neige et la mélodie lascive et funèbre d’Ennio Morricone. Ils auront leurs souvenirs et leurs fausses promesses. Ils vivront là-bas, s’il le faut.

Ainsi, ils ne mourront jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> La ville de Telo Stoy est fictive, mais inspirée par Тарко-Сале (Tarko-Sale). Pourquoi Sergio Leone, je ne sais pas.   
> Il y aura possiblement une série (passé de Q, ses rapports avec Tanner, cette pauvre Moneypenney que j'ai éclipsé mais que j'adore néanmoins) ou une suite. Possiblement.


End file.
